


You Like Me Too Much

by LadyMcLennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bottom George, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George just wants Paul. Only Paul. But what if Paul's not queer? Or what if he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely made up. It also kind of sucks. But nonetheless, enjoy

George sighed as he sat at the hotel restaurant table by himself. Paul was supposed to meet him down there but he was running late. George's stomach growled. He got up, "Might as well go ahead and get my brekky." George went over to the large buffet area and piled food on his plate. He sat back down at the table and began to eat.  
"Geo!" a voice called from behind.  
George turned and smiled, "Paulie!"  
Paul grinned and sat in front of him, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I slept in. Too much whiskey." He laughed in the most dreamy way.  
George nervously chuckled,"That's alright. I was gonna wait but I was hungry."  
Paul shrugged, "Not a problem."  
George nodded, "Okay." Paul started to bite on his thumbnail. It was an adorable habit to George. Paul would just get lost in his own thoughts. George was staring. He began to scan Paul's features with his eyes. Paul was dressed in his regular black suit. His shoulders looked so masculine in the suit jacket. George bit his bottom lip. He wondered what it would feel like to grip Paul's shoulders as Paul fucked into him. George crossed his legs. He was starting to sport a hard on. George shook his head and looked down at his plate.  
"Why did you only invite me here? What about John and Ringo?" Paul asked.  
George looked back up to him, "Oh, well, I thought we could just spend time together. We hardly get to now that we're so busy."  
"George, we see each other every day," Paul said.  
George frowned slightly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
Paul saw the tinge of hurt in George's eyes, "I didn't mean anything by it. Just saying." George just nodded.  
Later, the Beatles were on their way to a scheduled concert. Everyone could feel the tension coming from George. He was obviously bothered by something.  
"Harrison," John started, "what's got your knickers in a twist?"  
"Nothing, " George lied.  
"Well, you're pouting. Did someone eat all your Jelly Babies? " John teased.  
"Leave me alone, Lennon," George grumbled.  
Paul frowned at the sight of his distressed friend. He felt like it was his fault that he was sad. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But something else was bothering George.  
George really liked Paul. The feeling had been going on for weeks now. Paul was just so sweet and funny. He was also downright adorable. George had never had a queer thought in his life. But once he laid eyes on Paul, he fell hard. George most definitely still liked birds. But he also had that fantasy of Paul making love to him. But Paul showed no mutual interest in George.  
The Beatles were performing smoothly that night. George enjoyed being so close to Paul while they sang. George saw Paul scratch his nose in the middle of the song. Without a second thought, George reached up and tapped Paul's nose. Paul giggled and George swore that he saw him blush.  
Later that night, the guys were drinking at the hotel bar. Paul looked absolutely stunning with his lips placed on his mug as he sipped his lager. George was staring again. Soon, the boys were ready to head back to their rooms. Paul and George were sharing a room, much to George's delight. George sat on his bed with his acoustic and strummed. He sang quietly. Paul stepped out of the bathroom, "Hey."  
George looked up at him, "Hello."  
Paul sat next to him, "Did I say something earlier that upset you? "  
George shook his head, "No. I've just been thinking too much."  
"About? " Paul asked.  
George sighed, "About someone I like."  
"Who? " Paul asked.  
George swallowed thickly. It was now or never. He leaned in and kissed Paul deeply.  
Paul pulled away and jumped up, "What in bloody hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm sorry, Paul! I'm so sorry. Gosh, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, "George begged.  
Paul glared daggers into George. But suddenly, his features softened at the sight of George. The guitarist was now crying. Suddenly everything clicked. The little passes George made at Paul the past few months. Paul finally understood. He wasn't sure how to feel. George wasn't...queer. Or was he? Well, Paul surely wasn't queer. But George was adorable. With his little sharp teeth, his glistening chocolate eyes, his thick and dark hair, and of course, his bushy eyebrows. Paul smacked himself on the forehead. He looked at George, "Geo?"  
George sniffled,"What?"  
Paul went over to him and moved his guitar from his lap. He sat down next to George, "Look at me."  
George looked up at him.  
Paul smiled, "There we go." He wiped his tears away and ran his fingers through George's soft hair, "It's okay. I don't hate you."  
"You--you don't?" George asked.  
Paul chuckled and shook his head, "Not even the slightest bit." Paul looked into George's eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned in. He pressed his plump lips against George's. They kissed for a while until George pulled away.  
"Why did you do that? " George asked skeptically. He was scared that Paul was playing his emotions.  
Paul kissed him again and sang, "'Cause you like me too much and I like you."  
George giggled. The pair began kissing more feverishly. Paul found himself groaning softly. They fell back on the bed, George on top of Paul. George kissed down Paul's jaw and began to suck on his neck. Paul moaned. George smirked. He went back up to his lips. He breathed against his lips, "Paulie, I want you to take me."  
"Yeah? " Paul whispered.  
George nodded, "Mm-hm."  
Paul flipped George over onto his back and thrusted his hips against George's, elicting a sweet squeak from George. Their clothes were soon shed. George was lying on his back, a deep blush spread across his cheeks.  
"So, how should I start?" Paul asked.  
George swallowed, "Um, get some lube and open me up."  
Paul looked through his bag and got a rubber. "I don't have any lube. Usually the birds do all of the work," Paul laughed.  
George pointed, "There's some in my bag. " Wow, it felt embarrassing to say that.  
Paul went over to George's bag and dug through it, finding the half used bottle of used. He crawled back onto the bed and sat back on his knees. He smirked, "Has my Georgie been fingering himself?"  
George nodded, "Uh-huh."  
He leaned up and kissed him, whispering huskily against his lips, "Do you think of me when you're doing all that?"  
George shuddered,"Yeah." George had spent so many nights fingering himself and chanting Paul's name the entire time.  
Paul kissed him again, "Good." He scooted closer,"Go ahead and spread your legs." George did as he said. Paul uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. He wedged his finger between George's cheeks and found his hole. George shifted and spread his legs more, giving Paul better access. Paul gently pushed his index finger inside of George.  
George gasped and threw his head back. It was different than his own fingers.  
Paul pushed in and out, "Is that good?"  
George nodded and whined,"Yeah. M-more."  
Paul inserted a second finger then a third. Paul hit a certain nerve inside of George.  
George gasped and moaned, "Oh, Paul!"  
Paul hit that nerve again, drawing out more high pitched moans from George.  
"Paulie, stop! I'm--I'm gonna cum like this. I want to cum from your cock," George said.  
Paul pulled his fingers out and unwrapped the condom. He put it on his member and stroked himself a couple of times and put lube on his cock. He wedged himself inbetween George's legs and lined himself with his entrance. He pushed the head against his hole. Paul kissed him, "Ready, Georgie?"  
George nodded, "Yes."  
George's fantasy was coming true. Paul pushed in deep with a thrust of his hips.  
George gasped, "Unh, Paul! Yes!"  
Paul groaned,"Geo, you're tight, baby."  
George panted,"Paul, move. Please. I need it. I need you."  
"Yes, baby. Anything you want," Paul replied. He began to thrust in and out of George at a decent pace. He waited for his next order from his new lover.  
"Mmm, harder, " George moaned.  
Paul went harder. His lips found their way to George's. Their tongues clashed hungrily. Paul really liked this. It was better than being with a bird honestly. Paul lifted George's right leg and went deeper.  
George squeaked again, "Ohh, Paul, yes."  
Paul hummed,"You're so noisy, love. You'd like for someone to just burst in here and catch you moaning for me. Wouldn't you?"  
"Yeah! Let 'em walk in on us," George groaned.  
"Who are you moaning for, George?" Paul asked.  
"Paul! Paul! McCartney!" George chanted.  
Paul hit that lovely bundle of nerves repeatedly.  
"Ah! Oh, oh, unh, Pauuul!!!" George cried as he came.  
The sight made Paul's cock pulse and he stilled inside of George. He spilled his seed inside of the condom, groaning loudly. His lips pressed against George's as he thrusted softly.  
The two rode out their orgasms. George panted and pushed Paul's sweaty bangs back, "Paulie."  
Paul nuzzled his cheek with his nose, "Hm?"  
"I, uh, I love you," George admitted.  
Paul looked at him and grinned, "Yeah? Well, you love me too much and I love you."  
George laughed, "Shut up, Paul."  
Paul pulled out and headed to the bathroom. He came back without a condom on anymore and a towel. He climbed back on the bed and wiped George's spunk from his chest and belly. He threw the towel aside and lied down. George snuggled up to him. "Was that good?" Paul asked.  
"The absolute best, " George mumbled sleepily.  
Paul chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "Wonderful. Goodnight, Geo."  
"Love you," George whispered.  
"I love you, too, my Georgie," Paul returned closing his eyes.


End file.
